Fatal Mistake
by extraordinary geek
Summary: House makes a decision which can lead to some very serious consequences. Who will be there to help? and what will happen? House and Wilson friendship, not slash.
1. Prologue

It was early in the morning, and for some reason, House just felt like it would be a bad day, but then again when wasn't it. He had to struggle everyday with a leg pain that no one understood, and solve some of the most bizarre cases he ever saw, and the people were never satisfied, not that he was the one to speak about it. Even though he left it to his own paranoia, he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Later he would wish that he hadn't gotten up that morning. Unfortunately by the time he would think this it would be much too late.

Review please, its my first fanfic but I promise I'll have more tomorrow.


	2. Quiet Beginnings

**First off, I am so sorry I haven't updated please don't send House after me. I've just been real busy and anyways hope you like it I also hope I still have readers.**

**Thanks and big hugs to everyone who reviewed or alerted my story  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House and have never and most likely never will.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Ugh, where was he? his body ached all over. Why do I feel like I've been run over by a semi and put into a meat grinder afterwards. _

These were the first thoughts that ran through his head as his eyes fluttered open taking in his surrounding which at the moment included lying face down on the cold floor and tasting blood in his mouth.

_Wait what!_

Rolling over turned out not to be the smartest move as he felt his ribs grinding against each other. Struggling to breathe he got into an upright position.

Looking down he saw the angry bruises littering his body _Hmm, well that explains it _as he tried to get up he could feel a few sprained, _nope definitely_ _broken_ bones if the pain shooting down his good leg meant anything.

_Next question where was he? _As standing was not an option he decided to look around from his crouched position on the floor noting that he was lying in cement of some sort. _Okaaay not home then so where was he. _ As he looked up glaringly bright light assaulted his eyes making his head spin as a result of the pounding headache he hadn't noticed before.

_And where was all this bright light coming from, anyways? _

_How did they expect him to get any sleep when the lights were turned on? _

_Wait was he supposed to get sleep, he really didn't think so._

_And was that a spotlight? _

These were the last thoughts Dr. Gregory House of Princeton Plainsboro had before succumbing to the darkness that overcame him as his brain and body shut down in an effort to relieve the pain. He closed his eyes and fell into a sweet oblivion unaware of the presence that had watched him as he woke up and fallen back into unconsciousness. Quietly waiting for the next time he woke up so he could have some real fun with him.

**_Last Week_**

"Dr. House, I'm glad I caught you this morning" Nurse Kelsey cheerfully greeted.

"Well, I'm not" Replied House as he walked down the halls of the lobby headed towards the elevator. It irritated him that this new nurse was always smiling and acting all cheerful. No one should be that happy, especially early in the morning. She was probably sent by Cuddy to remind him of his Clinic hours.

"Dr. House" she panted, for a guy with a bad leg and a cane he could certainly walk fast. "Dr. Cuddy said"

"I know go do clinic hours well tell her I'm busy" and with that that he dismissed her entering the elevator as she yelled out "Dr. Cuddy said that she has some files for you ".

"Hope you didn't forget your brains this morning, although seeing as that is a regular occurrence" House stated entering the room. His fellows were in the room waiting for him.

"Good morning to you too House" Chase greeted leaning against the table as he sipped a cup of Coffee. Cameron sat with her head in some book pouring through things she probably already knew and Foreman, "Where's Foreman?" House yelled out as he found that he wasn't in the room. "Right here," Foreman mumbled entering the room.

"Alright kiddies we've got a case given to us by Cuddy herself and we want to please her don't we?"

"What's the case?" Chase asked

"19 year old female came to the ER with eye pain, sore throat, fever, cough, and a swollen spleen," House stated writing down the symptoms on the little white board in the room.

"What's so interesting about this patient it could be the flu, it doesn't sound like something you would choose" Chase asked puzzled that House would choose such an easy task

"It could be the flu but do you think that I would have chosen it if it was?"

"House is right your assumption would not explain the swollen spleen or the eye pain," Cameron interceded

"It could be mononucleosis," Foreman shrugged entering the conversation

"Great go take some blood samples and talk to the family see what you can get out of them that's not lies especially since they're rich and you know how much rich people love to lie, they've even made it into a profession calling themselves politicians"

"Wait you're saying you picked this case because the patient is a"

"Nope, patient's mommy and daddy, so don't let them fool you with their lies find out what they're hiding and if it's boring we can always send them back with an oops we have no idea what it is"

All three just stared dumbly at the door neither making an effort to move

"Well what are you waiting for a hand engraved invitation from God?" House barked out "Get moving" spurring them into action.

* * *

Please review and remind me that I have a story to work on :)


End file.
